Serving Up Revenge
by bg52598
Summary: When the gang go out to eat at a Chinese resteraunt, they meet Loni, a former groundkeeper at the park. When they dont have money to pay the bill, they must work for Loni in order to pay the bill.
1. The Chinese Lunchbox

**Hi guys! Sorry it just that I lost my spark and a lot of drama is happening in my family and I don't wanna talk about it. **

**Anyway this story is about the guys going a new Chinese restaurant and meet the owner Loni an old worker of Benson. When the gang has no money to pay the bill, they have to work for her. **

**So relax and enjoy the story! :D**

It all started where the groundskeepers where sitting on the step *expect for Alex who is sitting on the rail* and Benson was standing up with the clipboard in his hands.

Benson - "Ok everybody I got some bad news. The Chinese restaurant we usually go to, it temporary closes due to rats invade the place and have to wait 3 week for the rats to go away.

Everybody - *groans*

Benson - "But don't worry, I heard there this restaurant call the "Chinese Lunchbox". I heard it quiet popular. It only a few blocks from the park."

Pops - "Oh it sound wonderful!"

Rigby - "Maybe the place have good food."

Alex - "Well what are we waiting for? Let go now!'

Benson - "Ok guys let get inside the van."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soon they made it to the restaurant and saw some Chinese tables, chef, designs and everything. They have beautiful flowers, and some pretty glowing lights.

Mordecai - "Whoa. This place is awesome!"

Pops - "It look so pretty!"

Rigby - "I wonder how the food tastes."

Benson - "Let go see the owner."

Soon they walk up to the counter and saw a woman have blonde hair with bangs, Her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a sweatband and the middle of the sweatband have a green circle with a Chinese letter on it. She's also wearing a gray shirt with a white apron, blue pants, and gray flats. She was facing backwards due to her talking to one of her workers.

Benson - "Excuse me?"

The woman soon stops and saw Benson and the other and they are both shock.

Benson - "Loni?"

Loni - "Well Benson! The boss from hell! You know the last time I saw you, you yelling at me of mowing the lawn wrong."

Mordecai - "You know her Benson?"

Benson - "Yeah. Everyone, this is Loni. She uses to work for me before she quit working at the park.

Loni - "Yeah I remember the last words Benson said to me before I quit."

Rigby - "What where they?"

Loni - "I don't care nobody will hire a slacker like you. Don't come back begging on your knees wanting your job back."

Alex - "Wow that's a lovely last words Benson."

Benson - "Shut it! *to Loni* Can I see the owner? I wanna say how cool this restaurant is."

Loni - "You are talking to the owner."

Benson - "Huh?"

Loni - "I own the restaurant! You said a slacker like me, would never do something successful if I quit, and look at me now. Now I own one of the coolest restaurants in the city!"

Mordecai - "Dude how did you come on up with the money to open this awesome place?"

Loni - "Easy. I save the paycheck Benson you use to give me. When I quit, I still had the pay checks but I also work in some other places to get a little more extra money. After I had enough money, I use them to open a restaurant and ta-da! This place is one of the greatest places to eat Chinese food."

Alex - "Can we get some food now? I'm hungry."

Thomas - "Yeah me too."

Benson - "Ok congratulations on having a successful business. Can you please find us a table so we can order?"

Loni - "Ok."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Pretty soon the gang was sitting on a table, eating chicken wings, rice, noodles, eggrolls, dumplings, and other stuff.

Alex - "This food is awesome."

Thomas - "I don't really eat Chinese food that much but this is good!"

Rigby - "I love the dumplings."

Mordecai - "These eggrolls are awesome."

Pops - "The rice is so tasty!"

Benson - "I have to say, Loni does have a pretty cool place."

Thomas - "With awesome food."

Everyone soon agree and start to eat the rest of the food.

Soon everybody was full and then a waiter comes.

Waiter - "How was the food?"

Mordecai - "It was awesome."

Rigby - "Yeah it was."

Waiter - "Thanks I'm glad you like it. Here's your bill."

Benson - "Thanks."

Waiter - "We normally give fortune cookies with the bill, but we ran out. We will have some next week."

Benson - "Ok."

Waiter - "Hope you have at a nice lunch at the Chinese Lunchbox."

All of them - Thank you!"

Benson soon took the bill, and looks how much their lunch cost.

Mordecai - "How much those it cost dude?"

Benson - "It cost…45 dollars. That not bad actually. Now Rigby, give me the money."

Rigby - "What money?"

Benson - "The money I gave you to hold for lunch."

Rigby - Oh uhhh…..

Flashback

_Before the gang goes inside the van, Benson gave Rigby the money._

_Benson - "Ok Rigby, I want you to hold this money. This for lunch, and don't spend it on anything else ok?"_

_Rigby - "Ok."_

_Benson - "Whoops. Forgot the keys."_

_Benson went back to the house and then Rigby saw the corner store and saw the money in hand._

_Rigby - "Eh, Benson still probably have money of his own. Now to get some candy!"_

_He quickly goes to the store, and spend the money on taffy, which he ate all of it and didn't get a tummy ache. Soon he quickly ran back to van."_

_End of flashback._

Benson - "YOU SPEND ON THE MONEY ON TAFFY!?"

Rigby - "I forget! Beside I thought you had extra money."

Benson - "UNBEILEVEABLE!"

Pops - "What are we going to do?"

Mordecai - "We gotta go talk to Loni."

Soon the guys saw Loni cleaning a counter.

Benson - "Loni we gotta talk."

Loni - "What was is it?"

Mordecai - "We can't pay the bill because we don't have any money to pay for it."

Benson - "Because _SOMEBODY_ spend it on taffy."

Rigby - "Yeah I wonder who the idiot who did it I would punch him in the face! *laughs nervously*

Pops - "Is there any way to pay for the paper money?"

Loni - "Well there is one way you can pay the bill."

Rigby - "What is it?"

Loni - "Well…."

**Hope u all like it! This is the cliffhanger! **


	2. Working For Loni

**Hi guys! Sorry it took long I was working on my math project. I had to write two pages how can you math in careers like an artist or author or something. **

**Anyway this chapter is about the guys having to work for Loni in order to pay the bill. Plus Loni started to treat Benson how Benson treats Mordecai and Rigby and Alex. **

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

Benson - "I can't believe we have to work for Loni!"

The guys and Alex was wearing aprons. Mordecai then said:

Mordecai - "You had to spend the money on taffy didn't you dude?"

Rigby - "Well….it's Benson fault too!"

Benson - "How is it my fault?"

Rigby - "If you haven't given me the money or had extra, we wouldn't be doing this now would we?"

Benson - "DON'T MAKE ME STICK THIS SPATULA UP YOUR-"

Soon Loni came and she had some hairnets.

Loni - "Ok so I got some hairnets for those who have hairs."

Mordecai - "Do we really have to wear the hairnets?"

Loni - "Do you really want your hairs to go into the customer's food?"

Thomas - "Good point."

They all began to put on the hairnets expect for Benson, Pops and High Five Ghost.

Benson - "What about us Loni?"

Loni - "You guys don't need it your bald."

Benson - "Hey!"

Rigby - "What its true dude you are bald."

Mordecai punch him in his arm, which Rigby moan in pain.

Loni - "Ok guys I'm gonna give you jobs: Pops, Skips, and Alex since you guys know to cook, you can work at the stove and there a cookbook if you need help. Muscle Man, HFG, and Thomas you can wash the dishes. And finally Mordecai, Rigby and Benson you will wash the dishes."

Benson - "What? Why do I have to wash the dishes?"

Loni - "BECAUSE I SAID SO! DO IT OR YOUR FIRED!"

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson where shock that Benson was yelled at and then Loni walked away.

Rigby - "Dude, you got yelled at by a girl!"

Benson - "Shut up Rigby!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soon Mordecai, Rigby and Benson began to wash the dishes. Soon Loni came in to check on the guys.

Loni - "Ok I'm here to see what you guys did so far."

She looked at Mordecai and Rigby piles of dishes.

Loni - "Nice job you too."

Mordecai - "Thanks Loni."

Soon she goes to Benson pile of plates. She notices a spot on a plate.

Loni - "Benson!"

Benson - "What?"

Loni - "What is this?"

Benson - "A Stain?"

Loni - "I told you to clean every single plate! Not leaving one single plate!"

Benson - "Why are you yelling?! It's just one lousy stain! Just let me clean it again!"

Loni - "Clean it AGAIN?! You wouldn't need to clean it again if you got it right the first time!"

She soon walked away.

Mordecai - "Dude did you just see that?"

Rigby - "I know. Benson got yelled by a girl. That's kind of funny."

Mordecai - "No dude. Did you notice that Loni treated Benson like how he treated us?"

Rigby - 'Oh yeah. I did actually like she yelled at him for missing one spot on a plate. Like how Benson yelled at us for missing a spot on a plate once."

Mordecai - "It like Benson having his own Benson."

Rigby - "Yeah. It's weird."

A/N I don't want to drag on with what happen so I'll skip it, and explain what happened.

Even though they were working kind of hard, they actually like working for Loni. Because she gave them support, help them, even gave them breaks. Even told Mordecai and Rigby stop slacking off by telling them in a not so loud voice As for Benson, it was a complete hell. Loni kept on yelling at over the littlest mistake he does like with the plate, accidently putting a bone in the recycle bin, and not closing the fridge. Then Benson couldn't take it anymore and ask Mordecai and Rigby:

Benson - "Rigby, where's Loni?"

Rigby - "Cleaning the counter. Why?"

Benson goes to the counter, and sees Loni.

Benson - "Hey Loni?"

Loni - "What are you doing? I told you to-"

Benson - "Forget about it! I wanted to tell that it not fair that you yelled at me over the little mistake I do! I mean, missing a spot on plate? It's stupid! You're not a good boss at all!"

Loni was surprisingly calmed by this. Then she asks Benson:

Loni - "Benson, how did you felt, when I yelled at you over the littlest mistake you do?"

Benson - "I felt angry…more than usual and annoyed."

Loni - "Let me ask you another question. How you think how _I_ felt or how _they_ *point to Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex* feel every time you yelled at them over the littlest mistake they do?"

Mordecai - "Wait a minute…You just treat Benson like trash because you wanted to teach him a lesson?"

Loni - "Yes. Look Benson, you gotta stop yelling over the littlest mistake people do. Like it's ok for you to yell at over the biggest things like the park destroy or something, but it comes to missing a tiny paint spot on a shed, or the grass is an inch too "tall" or something like that, it's stupid and unfair. So I decide to give you a taste of your own medicine to show you how it's feeling to be yelled at those stupid things. You don't even expect the fact that we work on those, or appreciated the work. You just care about the littlest mistake we do."

Benson realizes that Loni was right. He does yell at Mordecai, Rigby, Alex and Loni over the littlest mistake they done. He doesn't even thank them sometimes over the hard work they done.

Benson - "You're right Loni. I'm sorry I did that. And you three, I'm also sorry. I guess I do yell at you guys over the littlest mistakes you do a little."

Mordecai, Rigby, Alex, and Loni gave him a "yeah right look"

Benson - "Ok I done it a lot."

Rigby - "More than a lot."

Benson - "I get it! Look what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I just don't realize the hard work you do, but just care about the minor mistakes you. I promise I won't do that again."

Mordecai - "Thanks Benson."

Benson - "Loni? Do we have enough money to pay the bill?"

Loni - "No. But don't worry; I'll pay for it since I have a lot of money. But under one thing."

Benson - "What?"

Loni - "You have to say I'm a better boss than you."

Benson - "I don't know…"

Loni - "Don't worry I'm not gonna record it or nothing ok."

Benson - "Ok…."Loni, you're a better boss than me."

Loni - "Ha!"

She took out her phone, and heard the recording "Loni, you're a better boss than me."

Loni - "I got my new ringtone! *laughs* ok Benson you and the others can go. But come back next time. *laughs and walks away*

Mordecai - "Loni is a pretty cool boss."

Benson - "Yeah she is. But I'm still a better boss than her."

Skips - "Are we coming back here again?"

Benson - "Yep."

**Done! And sorry for the long wait, I had writers block, and school was bust for me XP, but hey, at least it's almost summer! Hope you like the story! **


End file.
